Tori Fixes Beck and Jade
by iamthecreator
Summary: Just a short one-shot on how I think the episode should've gone. Bade with Jori friendship.


You're lonely.

You miss the sensation of gentle kisses placed upon your lips, the loving touch of rough hands cupping your cheek and the burning desire that flows through you as those same rough hands touch you where he knows you like it.

It hurts.

And so you become meaner, snapping at everyone and everything. People begin to avoid you more than before, scared to upset you and set you off.

You're alone.

You seek help from the only person you can think of that would know what to do, the same person you turn to every time you need something figured out.

* * *

The doorbell chimes throughout the house, loud enough that you can hear it from outside the mahogany door. It opens slowly, that face you turn down so much lighting up when the eyes register who you are.

"Jade!" She exclaims cheerily, stepping aside to let you in. "This is a surprise. What's up?"

You scowl at her, pushing her aside as you stomp to the couch. How can she be so happy? Why can't she tell how much you're _dying_ inside without the one person that kept you sane? You turn to snap at her and tell her how stupid she is but your real emotions take over, tears trickling down your face.

The happiness leaves her eyes and she plops down on the couch next to you, rubbing your back. "Shhh, Jade. Just tell me what's wrong."

You pull back to look at her, wiping at your eyes. "I need Beck." And as soon as you say it, the words become reality and you realize just how much that boy actually meant to you. Your heart shatters in your chest and you fall against her, sobbing.

"Hey," she smooths your hair back, wiping the tears from your eyes. "I'll help you, okay? I'll get you guys back together." You listen to her words, but you know it's not that simple. How can she possibly get you back your lifeline?

"How, Tori?" You ask, looking up at her. "It's not that easy!"

She thinks for a moment, her lips twisting to the side. Her eyes light up and she grins down at you, obviously having an idea. "The Full Moon Jam."

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"A song!" She hits your arm. "You can write a song and perform it. That's what I always do." You roll your eyes now, ready to stand up and tell her that her suggestion is stupid. But the more you think about it, the better of an idea it sounds.

"Fine. I'll write a song. But you have to help me."

She claps her hands together and nods. "Of course!"

And so you begin working on a song, her playing the piano and you making up lyrics as you go along. After a few tries with the piano, you decide you don't like that and ask her for a guitar instead. She runs off to who-knows-where and returns with one, handing it to you with a smile. You strum a few notes before playing a full on melody, Tori singing along. You decide you like her lyrics better and you write them down, humming as you finish off the song.

When all is done - you with a sheet of lyrics and notes in your hand, her with a giant smile plastered on her face - you start to have some confidence that you're actually going to get him back.

"Thanks, Tori." You say as you're leaving, running a hand through your hair. "You're a really great... f-friend."

She gasps at your words, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't have a cow." You tease, not really wanting to deal with a crying Tori. She smiles wider, if that's even possible, and pulls you into a tight hug.

And you let her.

* * *

The Full Moon Jam approaches quickly, and before you know it, you're on stage ready to perform. Tori is in the crowd with Beck as promised, making sure he is listening to your words.

_You think you know me, but you don't know me..._

You look right at him as you sing, hoping he understand the message that you're trying to get across. He needs to stop trying to control and stop trying to change you, because you are who you are and you're never going to be any different. You want him to know that he was the only thing you ever wanted, the only thing keeping you afloat in the large sea of your anger and depression.

Your eyes meet and you can tell he understands everything you're trying to get across, that glint in his eyes confirming what you're thinking. Your heartbeat increases and you feel a smile grace your lips as he begins walking up the stage.

_I think you know me..._

You finish the song and he's standing in front of you now, his signature side-smile adorning his features.

"I've missed you." He says, searching your face to see if you're actually going to take him back. You desperately want to grab his cheeks and kiss him so you feel that spark again, but you can't let him off that easy.

"I know you tried to kiss Vega." You say before you can stop yourself. His smile drops and he nervously runs a hand through his hair. "Why don't you just go to her?"

He shakes his head, looking you in your eyes. "I wanted Tori, but I need you, Jade. You brought excitement to my life. You're the only girl who can give me a challenge and keep me on my feet. All these other girls are easy, but easy is boring."

Your heart threatens to burst out of your chest at his words and you finally give in, pulling his face to yours so you can kiss him with that same burning passion from 9 months before.

"You love me again." You whisper against his lips, smiling as you recall your words from the first time you broke up. He smiles back, kissing your lips softly.

"Who says I stopped?"

* * *

**A/N: I am a hardcore Jori shipper but I just couldn't resist. I'll write a Jori version soon. **

**So what'd you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Leave a review!**


End file.
